Zurück zu mir
by DunklerGeist
Summary: De retour vers moi. Que ne feraient-ils pas pour une minute de plus en la compagnie de l'autre ?...


**Hug visages pâles ( beh quoi ? ) !**

**Voici un zouli petit OS que j'ai écrit pour ma Femme 3 **

**C'était sur un air de ... ( attendez que je retrouve, ça fait longtemps, hein TT' ) Pour une minute de plus, de Madame Kay ( oh my Dray, j'ai dû chercher longtemps uu' ) ! **

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme il Lui a plu, et comme il a plu à certaines : ) **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß !**

* * *

« Zurück zu mir »

Hamburg

_Margaux...

Son prénom n'était qu'un souffle, une complainte lancée aux étoiles qui s'éloignait dans le ciel, un parfum de déception ailé, un murmure renfermant des souvenirs heureux et une douleur lancinante. La plus douce des musiques se transformait en vacarme assourdissant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ces voix dans sa tête. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, elles étaient trop fortes. Elles lui hurlaient les plus atroces insanités et il ne disait rien, il subissait, comme toujours. Parce qu'il savait qu'elles avaient raison. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, l'une des plus grosses de sa vie, l'une des plus douloureuses. Il avait besoin d'elle, il l'appelait à l'aide mais elle ne venait pas. Elle ne viendra pas. Il l'avait envoyé loin de lui, et il le regrettait amèrement.

Il soupira. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, s'échappant de ses beaux yeux marron. Il tourna dans son lit et finit par s'allonger sur le dos. Aucune position n'allégeait sa souffrance. C'était son cœur qui était meurtri, et rien n'y faisait. Absolument rien... Pas même l'écriture, pas même la musique, pas même son meilleur ami. La solitude l'avait vilement frappé, sans préambule. Elle qui le narguait avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait sournoisement accueilli à bras ouverts, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Il la détestait.

Il ferma les yeux et porta la main à son cœur. Sous ses paupières closes défilait son beau visage. Elle lui manquait. Un manque inimaginable, un manque inadmissible. Comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine qui prenait de l'ampleur à chaque seconde écoulée, qui l'asphyxiait à chaque bouffée inspirée. Comme si par son absence il n'avait plus d'oxygène. Elle était son souffle de vie, sa lumière, sa joie de vivre. A ses côtés il n'avait pas besoin d'étoiles, elle illuminait chacune de ses nuits, et étincelait le jour, rivalisant avec le pâle astre solaire. Mais aujourd'hui il vivait dans le noir complet.

Elle seule le faisait avancer. Et il avait tout gâché. Ils avaient tout gâché. Son absence était encore plus insupportable la nuit, dans le silence de sa chambre et la solitude de ses draps. Comme ce soir. Même les flashs étincelants de la ville ne pouvaient l'éclairer. Ils n'étaient pas son soleil. Sans elle, il se sentait froid, vide et faible.

Il voulait la revoir. Il voulait l'embrasser de nouveau, entendre son rire, voir ses yeux pétiller, l'écouter sortir des conneries à la seconde, parcourir son corps, la sentir près de lui. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était repartie. Mille deux cent quatre vingt deux kilomètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient d'accord. Ils pensaient ne pas avoir le choix. Ils se voyaient contraints d'agir de la sorte. Ils n'apercevaient aucune autre solution. Ils croyaient bien faire. Mais il se rendit compte que c'avait peut-être été une absurdité. Elle avait ses études, il avait sa carrière. Ils n'étaient pas compatibles.

Mais que ne donnerait-il pas pour une minute de plus...

[ ... ]

Nantes

_Timo...

Elle ravala ses larmes de peur d'être entendue et se tassa sur elle-même, près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, la vue brouillée par les larmes. La nuit était douce mais elle frissonna. Ses bras n'étaient pas là pour la réchauffer. Elle enserra ses épaules et posa le menton sur ses bras, reniflant légèrement. C'était comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. L'air lui semblait fade, dénué de son parfum envoûtant.

Il lui manquait atrocement. Une partie d'elle – la meilleure – était restée près de lui. Sans sa moitié elle n'était plus elle-même, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Elle n'était plus que la moitié de son âme, la moitié de son cœur ; mais sa douleur, elle, restait entière. Comblant le vide perfidement, elle remplissait son corps jusqu'à explosion. Suintant par larmes déchainées, le torrent ne semblait jamais vouloir se tarir.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du l'aimer. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Leur idylle était si belle que parfois elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait vécu le plus magnifique des contes de fées. Elle s'était amourachée d'une image pour au final tomber follement amoureuse de cet homme merveilleux. Jamais elle ne pourra maudire le jour de leur rencontre, la fois où il l'a vue et remarquée, la fois où ses vœux s'étaient miraculeusement réalisés, la fois où elle avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Jamais elle ne pourra le détester. Au contraire. Elle connaissait les tourments de l'amour, elle avait vu ses ravages et était encore plus consciente des désastres insurmontables d'une rupture. Mais il avait su la mettre en confiance. Il avait su lui montrer l'affection nécessaire pour qu'elle y croit et s'attache. Elle était bêtement tombée dans le piège de ces tricheurs. Elle qui dénigrait ceux qui se liaient les mains sans réfléchir, les jalousant secrètement mais les admirant profondément, avait fait de même involontairement. L'amour l'avait rendu bête et aveugle, les clichés étaient justes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et ce soir elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait, si lui aussi pensait à elle, s'il regrettait également. Mais il devait dormir. Elle ferait mieux de l'imiter, il était tard, elle reprenait le chemin ennuyeux des cours le lendemain matin. Pourtant ses démons l'en empêchaient. Si elle fermait les yeux, ses souvenirs l'assailliraient, son visage la hanterait. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter.

Poussée par un désir irrésistible, elle attrapa son portable et pianota sur les touches, faisant apparaître sur l'écran « Du fehlst mir... ». Elle fixa ces mots, le regard vide, mais au lieu de les envoyer, elle les effaça, balança le téléphone et se replongea dans la contemplation nocturne et sinistre de la ville.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour une minute de plus...

[ ... ]

Hamburg

Assis sur un fauteuil, entouré de David et Linke, Timo avait le regard dans le vague, fixant un point invisible. Pour la première fois, il ne participait pas à l'interview, gardant le silence. Frank avait pris son rôle et l'accomplissait à la perfection. Lui n'écoutait même pas les questions du journaliste. A vrai dire il s'en moquait.

Il n'avait quasiment pas l'impression d'être là. C'était comme s'il était resté avec elle. Mais cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le ramenait sur terre. Alors il préférait laisser ses pensées dériver vers des confins lointains, lui ouvrant la voie à une certaine plénitude où il devenait envisageable qu'un jour cette atroce souffrance s'estompe. Et inéluctablement, il revenait à elle. Ses yeux qui s'illuminaient en sa présence. Son sourire éclatant qui l'éblouissait. Son rire communicatif qu'il déclenchait. Son corps brûlant qu'il redessinait. Ses mains douces qu'il agrippait. Son espièglerie qu'il titillait. Son humour qu'il enviait. Sa grâce qu'il admirait. Son accent qu'il raffolait. Son esprit qu'il complétait. Son être qu'il aimait.

David lui donna un coup de coude qui le ramena sur terre, l'arrachant aux délices de ses souvenirs, l'attachant aux tourments de son cœur. Son meilleur ami fit un savant subterfuge pour lui reposer la question du journaliste sans que cela ne soit flagrant afin de sauver les apparences. Irrité, Timo cacha son amer ressenti derrière un sourire hypocrite et répondit poliment. Si elle avait été, elle aurait immédiatement vu qu'il mentait. Elle le connaissait parfaitement, tout comme lui la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. C'était le résultat d'une osmose totale.

Mais elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle ne l'était plus. Ils avaient prétexté leur bien-être à tout deux mais n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'ils se tromperaient aussi lourdement. Ce sentiment de solitude était effroyable. Cette impression de vide était terrifiante. Elle lui manquait plus que tout. Ses défauts aux yeux des autres étaient d'incroyables qualités pour lui. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Elle l'obnubilait. Il se laissait crever. Sa confiance en lui qu'il avait acquise en partie grâce à elle s'était effondrée. Sans le vouloir, elle avait tout pris en repartant. Il lui avait tout laissé. Seule sa satanée fierté restait présente, ne l'abandonnant sous aucun prétexte. Elle aurait pu être sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Elle était tout pour lui. Mais tout ne suffisait pas puisqu'ils avaient rompu, ne supportant pas cette distance horrible. S'il lui était resté un minimum de confiance en lui, il l'aurait appelé ou serait allé la voir. Il l'aurait supplié de le pardonner et de tout oublier, de faire table rase et de s'aimer sans condition. Et elle aurait été sienne pour l'éternité. Tout comme lui aurait été à ses pieds pour tout jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et malgré tout, il voulait encore y croire.

[ ... ]

Nantes

Un pas après l'autre, Margaux essayait de se concentrer sur ses pieds qui l'emmenaient inéluctablement sur le chemin de sa vie qu'elle prenait désormais seule. Il lui était dur de retrouver sa petite routine quotidienne. Le fameux « métro, boulot, dodo » lui était devenu insupportable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était plus attrayant là-bas. Là où elle pouvait respirer pleinement, sans cet étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Parce qu'elle était avec lui. Mais son séjour n'avait pu durer que deux mois, les échanges internationaux entre la France et l'Allemagne ne s'étendant pas plus longtemps, dans la mesure où elle avait déjà du faire des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans le processus déjà bien entamé.

Elle était redevenue une simple mortelle quand son ange l'avait délaissée. Elle se confondait de nouveau avec la masse insipide du peuple français. Etre obligée de revoir ses concitoyens et réentendre sa langue maternelle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle s'était habituée à mieux. La langue, le peuple, l'odeur, l'atmosphère, la culture allemande, tout ça lui manquait. Mais pas autant que lui. Malheureusement, en rompant avec lui, c'était comme si elle avait coupé tous les ponts avec l'Allemagne, et ça la peinait.

Elle soupira, son cœur se serra, elle avança. Elle ne devait pas stagner. Elle ne devait pas se gâcher la vie. Mais c'était tellement dur... Et tout ceci était beaucoup trop frais. Elle ne pouvait oublier six mois intense de relations en un claquement de doigts. Elle qui avait rencontré son âme sœur avait du le quitter. Elle qui passait ses journées à rigoler avec son groupe préféré avait du leur dire au revoir. Elle qui aimait tant flâner dans les rues d'Hamburg avait du partir.

La vie était constituée de choix qui le condamnait tous à être libre. Qui pouvait décréter qu'elle souhaitait la liberté ? Elle préférait la chaleur de son corps à la froideur de la liberté. Ils s'aimaient trop pour ne pas se détruire. Pourtant leur amour les anéantissait jour après jour. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, s'entendaient à merveille, se comprenaient immanquablement, étaient en totale osmose.

Alors pourquoi était-elle là et lui là-bas ? Telle était la question centrale de leur relation, celle qui avait ébranlé les fondations de leur couple, celle qui avait compromis leur amour, celle qui les avait anéantis. La distance les avait asphyxiés, les prenant à la gorge, fissurant leurs convictions amoureuses.

A cause d'elle, Margaux marchait sur cette rue, pavée de regret et arrosée de chagrin. Esseulée, déboussolée, déprimée. Son cœur était resté près de lui. Il lui avait dit au revoir. Ils s'étaient quittés sur un simple geste de la main. Leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson s'étaient déconnectés. Leurs mondes s'étaient effondrés. La solitude les avait happés.

Qui était-elle au final pour que le célèbre Timo Sonnenschein pose les yeux sur elle ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi était-ce sur elle que son choix s'était porté ? Elle qui l'avait cru inaccessible avait pu goûter aux joies du Paradis à ses côtés. Un Paradis entaché d'obscurité derrière laquelle se cachait cette distance assassine.

Mais malgré tout, elle voulait encore y croire.

[ ... ]

Paris

_Timo, fais un effort, lui souffla David.  
_J'fais l'effort de survivre, ça suffit pas ?

David secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Le moment était très mal choisi pour se disputer. Leurs fans français étaient particulièrement enthousiastes ce soir. Timo aurait du être content. Mais ses sourires étaient faux. Comme toujours depuis un mois. Même la scène n'arrivait pas à lui redonner le moral. Il était tombé bien bas.

Ils étaient en France, dans son pays, et il ne pouvait pas la voir. Cette absence le déchirait. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne serait pas là. Elle devait lui en vouloir. Ou s'en moquer royalement, et l'avoir déjà remplacé. Cette éventualité lui broya le cœur, et les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux. Une dernière fois, il aurait voulu entendre sa voix. Une dernière fois, il aurait voulu sentir son regard. Un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte, une dernière nuit. Mais non. Non, il ne voulait pas une seule minute avec elle. Il voulait toute la vie.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette vérité, il fut pris de l'envie irrésistible de tout laisser tomber pour courir la rejoindre, qu'importe où elle était. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Ils n'auraient jamais du se séparer. Ils auraient du lutter et vaincre cette maudite distance qui les anéantissait et avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Il la reconquerrait. Et ils seront ensemble pour la fin des temps.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. A cet instant précis, il était à sa place, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le groupe et les fans, ce n'était pas son genre. Et le doute sournois et pernicieux pointa le bout de son nez et sema la zizanie dans son esprit. L'aimait-elle, elle ?... Ils s'étaient quittés depuis un mois. Elle avait peut-être eu le temps de se reconstruire, de l'oublier, et de partir s'enfuir en Sicile, accompagnée d'un riche héritier italien qui la couvrirait de cadeaux et lui apporterait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais il ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, Timo en était sûr. Il ne pourrait décrire la force de ses sentiments tellement ils étaient intenses. Pourtant il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Cette certitude était gravée dans son cœur.

Et l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre... Ca lui était complètement inconcevable. Ses points se serraient immanquablement et sa mâchoire se crispait. Il voyait rouge. Et il savait que s'il voyait vraiment cette hypothèse se réaliser, il ne réfléchirait pas et le tuerait à mains nus.

Enfin, le concert se termina. Timo put arrêter de sourire et son visage se drapa alors de son voile lugubre de tristesse. Trainant des pieds, la tête baissée, il se dirigea vers leur loge. Les garçons rigolaient, échangeant véhément leurs impressions sur ce concert, terrible contraste avec la peine du MC.

Linke serra amicalement l'épaule de Timo, comme si de rien n'était, sans rien dire, compatissant simplement. Le bassiste était capable d'imaginer sa douleur. Mais il ne pourra jamais entrevoir l'ampleur extraordinaire que le chagrin de Timo causait, ni voir le lac ensanglanté que créait son cœur. Aujourd'hui, le MC ne possédait plus que ses souvenirs, agrémentés de regrets brûlant. Et toujours cette douleur qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. C'était en perdant ce qu'il possédait de plus cher au monde qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance qu'elle prenait dans sa vie. Il aurait du le lui montrer au lieu de ne semer que quelques indices troubles et obscurs. Il aurait du lui dire plus souvent qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait du, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et ne pouvait plus le faire.

A peine arrivés dans la loge que David se propulsa sous la douche, et cinq minutes plus tard tout juste il en ressortit, avalant un litre d'eau complet tout en s'habillant – exploit qu'il accomplit sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis –, avant de sortir en trombe. Sept petites minutes venaient de s'écouler. Sept minutes durant lesquelles ses amis avaient à peine eu le temps de s'assoir, complètement lessivés.

_Comment il fait ? demanda Jan, bouche bée. Il s'donne à fond et il arrive encore à avoir de l'énergie. Mais il est pas humain ce mec !  
_Tu crois il a muté ? demanda Linke.  
_A moins qu'il ait jamais été humain...  
_Oh mein Gott ! On a côtoyé un E.T sans l'savoir !  
_Z'êtes con, soupira Juri, fatigué.  
_Mais c'est pour ça qu'tu nous aimes, se vanta Linke en tapant cinq à Jan.  
_Nan mais sans dec, il est parti où ? interrogea Frank. Timo, tu sais ?  
_Hein ?  
_Laisse tomber, déclara le chanteur, blasé – et peiné de voir son ami dans un état si pitoyable.

Timo ne releva même pas, le regard dans le vague. Vautré sur le canapé, il ruminait, encore et toujours. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les garçons quittaient la pièce au fur et à mesure. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul – et toujours pas douché. Il releva lentement la tête et regarda David s'approcher de lui.

_Ca va, mec ? Les autres sont dans l'bus.  
_Oh, merde. Euh, j'arrive.  
_Nan mais...

Timo fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire gêné de David.

_Quoi ?  
_Tu peux rester encore un peu. On a le temps, tu sais...  
_David, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?  
_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
_Tu te tritures les doigts, tu te mords la lèvre, tu fuis mon regard. T'as tué quelqu'un ?  
_Non ! Dis pas n'imp. Timo, ch'uis désolé, j'ai fait ça pour toi, tu sais... J'aime pas te voir dans cet état, fallait que j'fasse quelque chose.  
_Qu'est ce que...

Timo ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit David faire demi-tour et rouvrir la porte de la loge, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine. Tout d'abord, il pensa à une fan. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir cette fan. Alors lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne remarqua même pas la sortie discrète de son meilleur ami qui jugea préférable de les laisser seuls. Se relevant lentement, il la fixa sans un mot.

Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau était pâle, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Même habillée d'un sac poubelle ou coiffée de spaghettis à la bolognaise, il la trouverait belle. Parce qu'elle avait cette étincelle en elle qui la faisait rayonner et lui procurait un charme indescriptible.

_Je... Tu... bégaya-t-il, gauche.

Elle le fixa, ses yeux commençant lentement à larmoyer. La lèvre tremblante, elle ne dit rien et se tritura les doigts. Le voir en chair et en os lui procurait des frissons inqualifiables. Elle avait rêvé tellement de fois de le revoir... Entendre sa voix lui faisait palpiter le cœur. Elle avait espéré la réentendre en vrai si souvent... Sentir son odeur lui rendait l'oxygène respirable. Elle avait voulu tellement de fois enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans son cou et l'inspirer à plein poumons. Savoir qu'il était là l'apaisait.

Elle le regarda avancer et ne bougea pas. Elle voulait lever la main et lui caresser sa peau si douce mais c'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il l'avait toujours intimidée, plus que les autres. Alors comme à son habitude, elle le laissa prendre la barre et attendit, plongeant ses beaux yeux vert noisette dans l'océan de gourmandise des siens.

Timo puisa son courage dans son regard et se lança. Sa chance était venue. Il allait tout réparer, et ses rêves se réaliseraient. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et inspira son parfum à plein poumons. Il revivait.

_Margaux, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom la fit frissonner. Sa voix grave retentit à ses oreilles et les intonations allemandes lui revigorèrent le cœur. Savoir qu'il s'excusait la chamboula. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire ces mots avec autant de conviction et de remords. Ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement. La digue de ses cils ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

_On n'aurait jamais du rompre, j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en te proposant ça. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux... Tu me manques tellement, je t'en supplie, reviens. Pardonne-moi, c'était une mauvaise idée. Ch'uis trop con, j'ai pas géré, j'aurais du m'battre au lieu de baisser les bras. Excuse-moi, tout est de ma faute. J'voulais pas tout ça, j'voulais pas... Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, me laisse pas tout seul. Sans toi, j'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé, j'te jure j'ai essayé, mais j'ai besoin de toi, c'est plus que vital. On peut tout m'ôter mais si t'es pas là, je crève. Toi, c'est moi. Ca s'explique pas, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tout au monde. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix pour me donner du courage. J'ai besoin de voir ton sourire pour illuminer mes journées. J'ai besoin de te voir pour aller bien. J'ai besoin de tes blagues pour me faire rigoler. J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir moi. Si tu savais... Tu me manques. J'peux pas vivre sans toi. J'peux pas, c'est trop dur. J'y arrive pas. Margaux, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime au point de sauter d'un pont si tu m'le d'mandes. Je t'aime au point de tuer pour toi. Je t'aime au point de mourir pour toi.  
_Timo... souffla-t-elle, les larmes inondant son beau visage.  
_Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, la gorge serrée, en lui prenant le visage à deux mains, ses pouces essuyant les trainées malsaines de larmes. Ne me laisse pas... Je suis prêt à arrêter la musique pour toi s'il le faut. Je suis prêt à tout quitter pour toi. Je...  
_Non... Non, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. Jamais je ne te demanderai d'arrêter la musique, tu m'entends ? Jamais... Ne dis plus ça...  
_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu peux marcher sur mon cœur car mon cœur est à tes pieds (*). Donne-moi une nouvelle chance. Donne-nous une nouvelle chance. Je ne referais plus les mêmes erreurs. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Je... Je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu m'étais indispensable. Mon Dieu, Margaux, je t'aime tellement...

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et ne lâcha pas son regard, les mains toujours posées avec tendresse contre ses joues.

_Tu es l'unique. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort... Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'autres femmes qui me comprennent autant, qui me supportent à ce point, qui m'écoutent sans rechigner, qui...  
_T'aime, l'interrompit-il.  
_Quoi ?  
_Je t'aime aussi, Timo... Putain je t'aime, Chou... répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer tout ses sentiments dans son regard, et dans ces trois petits mots qui paraissaient tellement anodins.

Doucement, un sourire – un vrai sourire – naquit sur les lèvres du MC. Des étoiles plein les yeux, il parcourut les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son cœur et embrassa Margaux avec toute la passion, la fougue et l'ardeur que lui procurait son amour. Ils s'étaient aimés, ils s'étaient déchirés, ils se sont retrouvés.

Et la minute de plus dura jusqu'à l'éternité.


End file.
